The invention relates to a gas turbine engine with a geared turbofan arrangement.
Gas turbine engines with geared turbofan arrangements, in particular aircraft engines, require some means to mitigate damages that might occur after a failure. A failure might involve the rotation prevention of at least one part of the drive train. Such a failure might be e.g. a shaft breaking, a rotor-casing contact or a bearing seizure.